Redshift
Profile "Speed is the key... It doesn't matter how big your gun is if you can't hit me!" Redshift is an ambitious and arrogant Decepticon. He firmly believes that speed is the key to being a good fighter, and will not hesitate to prove this. Redshift's alternate mode is a spacecraft, capable of speeds well over mach 5, although too small for any large cargo. While in robot mode, his speed is greatly diminished, but he has more weapons availible. Even though his offense is low, with his high speed he's still hard to take down. Redshift loves flight, in robot or spacecraft mode, although as a spaceship he is cabable extremly high speeds in atmospheric and space conditions. He believes that because of his high speed he is superior in combat to most other transformers. History Redshift is from the planetiod of Charr. After deciding there are more opportunities and chances of promotionon Earth, and definatly more Autobots to scrap, he found his way to Earth. Now he's on Earth, seeking to move up in the ranks of the Decepticons, and spread a little mayhem along the way. Notes thumb | left | New and Improved *Redshift is arrogant and ambitious, and he can either be a major butt-kisser or a real jackass, depending on whether you have something he needs, or are in a position to further Redshift's own agenda. *He talks a big talk, which used to land him in trouble a lot. He's a bit more sensible now, less prone to rash decisions. *Redshift has a something of a love-hate with his brother Blueshift. While he often insults his brother and competes with him, he also has been known to stand up for his weaker sibling on the field of battle. One thing they can definatly agree on, however, is this: Spaceships are cooler than jets! *Redshift has a long-running feud with the Aerialbots, and just about any other Autobot with an airborne altmode. *Redshift has been cannoned in the face by Galvatron; He was once transformed into a facsimile of a human; He was briefly the 'herald' of Alpha Q; Once a winner(much to everyone's surprise) of his combat bracket in the Monacus Olympics, in addition to his exceptional speed and skill during the various races. * Redshift was promoted several times in 2029 in quick succession, attaining the position of Commander of the Decepticon Space Attack Force. The Space Force Decepticon badge can be seen below. thumb | right| Nobody knows what this is for. * Redshift is armed with a flamethrower and a plasma rifle in robot mode, while his vehicle mode has unpredictable phosphorous bombs and a deadly ram. Logs 2016 * Invasion of Quintessa - A joint operation that takes the battle to take out Quintessa and its masters, the Quintessons. 2017 *Bring On The Blue - Collectors edition! The first appearance of Blueshift, at the Monacus Olympics! 2029 * Dockside Cuddles - The Autobots make a diversionary strike on the docks of New Crystal City. But they reckoned without its guardian - the gigantic robot squid known as 'Cuddles' *In The Playground Of The Gods - Alpha Q finally reveals himself to the Autobots and Decepticons trapped in his domain. *A New Science Of Life - Alpha Q makes his final demands to the assembled Autobots and Decepticons. Will he escape to conquer the universe, or can he be stopped? *Arm Deals - Blueshift has his arms stolen by an alien arms dealer! He and his Deceptibuddies must travel to a McDonalds car park in France to get them back! * Decepticons over Dover - There's a... Blueshift over the white cliffs of Dover? The Decepticons raid the famous landmark for supplies of chalk. Nova TP *Cube - A space trickster kidnaps a group of Autobots and Decepticons, trapping them in his devilish Cube. Can they solve the puzzles and escape? * Quintesson Attack - The Nova system is full of Energon, free for the taking! The Quintessons attack, and Redshift, a skilled space fighter, leads an assault on one of the Quint capital ships. + The Seventh Seacon - The seventh Seacon is finally revealed, and battle commences! Bonus: Redshift's plan to defeat Ultra Piranacon saves the day! ' More Than Meets The Eye TP' *Thunder In The Skies - The legendary Thunderwing arrives with a delivery for the Decepticons - two state of the art Pretender shells. But advances in technology can be hard to swallow for some. *Terror On Tycos - Thunderwing leads the Decepticons on an attack on the planet Tycos, to gain the rare and mysterious element rheanimum * Awakening - Thunderwing's lab is under attack. But he has one more trick up his sleeve. All Hail Megatron TP * Tea and Cakes at Unicrons Head - Airwolf investigates whether Galvatron is the real deal. But Galvatron isn't in the mood for doubters. + Bonesaw's Arrival - A badly damaged Decepticon falls from the skies. Autobots intervene, but why is one of their kind so hostile? Decepticons mingle afterward, and although disagreements over Megatron and Galvatron can be set aside, those about drinks cannot be. * Arise Decepticharge - Events take a tragic turn when Depthcharge decides to investigate Unicron's head on his own * Independence Day - In a show of togetherness, the Decepticons hold a celebration of Cybertronian Independence from the Quintessions. What could go wrong? * Crashdown - As the battle rages outside, Galvatron stays steely inside Unicron's head. And what happens to Goldpaver? 2029 Olympics TP thumb | Redshift rides his way to another gold medal in the Bronco Bustin' event! Art courtesy of [[Fusillade <3 | 200px | right]] * Opening Ceremonies 2029 - Redshift is chosen to be one of the torch bearers. * Foot Race 2029 - The first competition of the 2929 Olympics! A race to the finish over rocks and lava on the hellish plant Thrull! I hope you all bet on Speedy McFastpants! Gold medal for Redshift! * 2029 Olympics: Blueshift vs Redshift (Full Combat) - The two brothers have a fight to the death for supremacy in the Full Combat Tournament. Who will win??? * Bronco Bustin' 2029 - A mysterious stranger turns out out be Redshift, who turns out to be the winner! 2030 * ‎The Great Charr Leech Hunt - Redshift and others compete to see who can kill the most vermin! * Masochistic Art - Redshift, desperate for an upgrade to his spacecraft mode, seeks out a suspiciously creepy Decepticon medic named Mortex. * Redshift vs Fleet - Redshift chalenges fleet to be the XO of Aerospace! Who will win? Read on to find out! * FPPNNB - The mysterious Nebuloids want to transfer some Decepticon prisoners over to the Autobots, but all is not as it seems. Redshift's dramatic return! * Redshift debriefed - Fusillade pops into the Med Bay to see how our illustrious rescued Redshift is doing. * Battle for the Quatloos - Blueshift VS Fleet for glory and quatloos! Redshift interferes in the fight, and things get a bit messy. * Below the Border Brawl - The heroic Autobots try to evacuate civilians from the path of the giant death beam from space, but are attacked by vicious Decepticons including Horrorcons! * Battle For Copernicus Part 1 - The epic final conclusion to the Space Laser plot! Part 1 features a battle in space after the Decepticons destroy the Autobot's boarding tube, leaving half of their boarding party floating in space, and under attack by space-capable Decepticons! * The Scorpion of Inspiration - The Headmaster commander Scorponok give Redshift 'the talk' * Mexican Border Strike - Autobots try to take down the 'con defenses. Redshift tries to murder Noah Wolfe! 2030 Olympics * 2030 Olympics: Blueshift vs Redshift (Full Combat) - The REMATCH of the century. And Blueshift completely murderizes Redshift. Better luck next year! * Artillery 2030 - Redshift takes the Bronze Medal in the Olympic Artillery Event! * 2030 Olympics: Red Alert VS Redshift (Full Combat) - Red Alert defeats Redshift in the snowy battle of the Reds! * 2030 Olympics: Team Shift vs Team FU - This stunningly brutal fight leaves Fulcrum and Fusillade victorious over the Shifts! * Dunes of Flame - Redshift and Mindwipe(and others) venture to a forgotten corner of the Decepticon Empire in search of a rare element. *The Zarbadon Generator - * The Need for Speed - Redshift attempts to teach Backfire basic combat techniques, taped in front of a live studio audience! * Strike The Head of the Snake - Redshift and Backfire face off against Rodimus Prime, with predictable results. * Dork Awakening - The Constructicons pick up the pieces after Backfire took on the Prime, Redshift manages to improve his student in less than conventional ways. 2031 thumb | Giant nerd! Literally. * No Resale Value - Redshift is captured by an alien dubbed The Collector! * Bowled Over - Redshift and the other prisoners try to escape the clutches of the Collector! * First Lensman – In which the captives of the Collector are dramatically rescued, and odd plot devices are discovered. * Kung Fu Librarian - Redshift joins the Decepticons in attacking a LIBRARY, where he battles Rodimus Prime * Mapquest - Redshift shows off a new deco as the Decepticons try to solve a map problem. * What Have You Done Now - Redshift accompanies the Decepticons in attacking the FOUNDRY PLANET. He does a good job working over Sandstorm, but then Galvatron rips hm in half. Ouch. * Eyes Wide Shut - Redshift can't find his missing lower half! Everyone else gets free repairs or upgrades by the medical staff while Red rolls around on a pair of crappy wheels. * Gang Signs - The Decepticons fight over the Koriolis Desert, with Redshift battling Hot Spot in a battle of wills drinking contest. * Return of Postitnotitron - The Decepticons fight to defend Darkmount from an Autobot strike force; Redshift proves he is the fastest by claiming the sky above the city, and turning the tide of battle for a Decepticon victory! * CAP and Trade - Redshift and Boomslang welcome another new recruit. * Indecent Proposal - Redshift makes Fleet a tempting offer, but will it be worth the price he must pay? * Gas Giant Dance Party - Decepticons sure know how to party! Fusillade arranges an impromptu combat exercise in a simulated gas giant atmosphere, complete with rave music and Technicolor clouds! * Painful Lessons - Fleet and Catechism delight in punishing Redshift for his errors while he learns the secrets of Aerial Dance. 2031 Olympics * 2031 Olympics - Opening Ceremonies - Olympic Opening Ceremonies, Redshift sports his greedy corporate sponsorship decals. * 2031 Olympics - Full Combat - Redshift versus Hun-Grrr - Keeping with his tradition of being the Olympic underdog and creating exciting upsets, Redshift tips over Hun-Grrr in a full-combat match. * 2031 Olympics - Team Combat - Redshift Boomslang vs Fusillade Catechism - Redshift and Boomslang battle Catechism and Fusillade, high in the wispy atmosphere of Dromedon Major. * 2031 Olympics - Ig-Yak Rodeo - Redshift tries in vain to ride an Igyak, and ends up getting eaten! * 2031 Olympics - Decepticon FFA - Redshift's battle is cut short as a very angry Omega Supreme plucks him out of the sky and cannons him. * 2031 Olympics - Demolition Derby * 2031 Olympics - Foot Race - A repeat performance of his 2029 race, Redshift takes the gold, despite Jetfire's meddling! Results: Foot Race:Gold Full Combat Heavyweight:Silver 2032 * TNF 2011: New Iacon Gatecrashers - Redshift drops some firebombs on the Autobot's new city. * Galvatron's Return - Galvatron returns to Earth, to find his soldiers waiting and NCC missing. * Dark Nebula - Redshift leads a small band of marauders to attack a space station, where Redshift acquires some mysterious special equipment. * Quantum Entanglement - Redshift presents an ancient Decepticon scientist named Quantum to their leige Galvatron and his rubber duck. * [Secrets 1 - Redshift assists a Decepticon repulsion of an Autobot incursion! Until the 'cons all leave for some reason. Players User:Redshift2k5 Colourshifts? Rodimus Prime says, "I'm going to app for Blackshift one day" Ramjet says, "Blackshift is the Shift that exists at THE END OF THE UNIVERSE." The dark cloud Dreadwind says, "So who's Orangeshift then?" Ramjet says, "Orangeshift is seen only in the mornings." Ramjet says, "And sometimes late at night when you feel blue." The dark cloud Dreadwind says, "What happened to Greenshift?" Rodimus Prime says, "he's in the peace corps" Sneak Peek is still waiting on the re-writes for Chartruceshift. Blueshift says, "Yellowshift was shot for cowardice :(" I can haz job? Redshift says, "And we used to be a combiner team named PLAIDSHIFT" Monstereo harbors Greyshift. I can haz job? Redshift says, "We killed people by being an ugly mishmash of colour schemes." Ramjet says, "Monoshift is the one they never talk about." Blueshift says, "Puceshift never gets invited to parties :(" Wet Green Fulcrum says, "Magentashift is FABULOUS" The dark cloud Dreadwind says, "Camelshift hates his reformating with an animal mode." T-Rex Green Fulcrum says, "But loves the smooth mellow flavour Ramjet says, "Turqouiseshift is popular but mysterious." Round 2! INK Blot says, "BLAQUESHIFT" Monstereo says, "Silvershift - Master of Artefacts" Monstereo says, "Orangeshift - Master of Standing Out" Daniel Witwicky says, "Pinkshift?" Monstereo says, "Yellowshift - The Not So Brave" Daniel Witwicky says, "Pastelshift." Monstereo says, "Greenshift - Master of Treassuries." Monstereo says, "Purpleshift - Master of Unicronianwannabes" Daniel Witwicky says, "This shift family sure is bigger than first thought." Monstereo says, "Pinkshift? - Master of Playing Tea" Monstereo says, "Pastelshift? - Master of Hiding Eggs" Shockwave says, "Blackshift - The gangsta shift" Monstereo says, "Blaqueshift? - Master of Intrigue" Monstereo says, "Beigeshift - Master of Data Courriors" Monstereo says, "Greyshift - Asteroids Champion *mine if I ever 'shift' :p"